In Which Levi's Got Some Next Level Denial
by Charleigh96
Summary: Semi-humorous eruri fluff involving thunderstorms and denial. T for annoyed Levi's language.


_(The few phrases in french are translated at the bottom of the page.)_

The rain started as night fell, and while rain didn't really bother anyone who wasn't out training, it did put a smile on Commander Erwin's face. The sound of the rain hitting the rooftops had a calming effect on the usually excitable trainees, and maybe for once he could get some peace and quiet alone with his thoughts. He lay back on his bed, one hand resting behind his head and the other holding a book above his face. He and turned the page, trying to banish the work related thoughts from his mind.

He rolled his eyes when the first rumble of thunder rolled across the stormy sky. The world outside the window flashed a bright white and he sighed deeply, checking his watch and mentally noting the time. Turning the page once again, he continued to read and started to count under his breath. Just as the next roll of thunder passed, his door was swung silently open.

"It's ok if you're busy, I wouldn't want to bother you." Corporal Levi shut the door behind him and leaned on the wooden frame. Removing his hand from behind his head, Erwin waved his comment away lazily.

"Not at all, you go right ahead." He said calmly, turning another page. Levi walked briskly towards the empty ornate wooden cabinet at the foot of Erwin's bed, and swiftly climbed inside.  
Erwin laughed.  
"Fuck you." Came the muffled response.  
"You know, it wouldn't be so bad if you didn't get yourself so worked up." Erwin sighed. "Take a second, breathe."  
The cupboard didn't open. "What do you fucking think I'm doing, you numbskull."  
"That's Commander numbskull to you." He reprimanded lightly. They sat in silence until the thunder roared again, louder this time. Erwin put the book down once more. "Is there anything I can do?"  
"No, no, I'm ok in here."

Erwin rose and poured a cup of water from the jug on his bedside table, carrying it to the cabinet. He opened the door and saw Levi sat hugging his knees, his face blank.  
"If it weren't for your location, I'd think you were perfectly fine."  
"Tch. I am fine." The thunder rolled overhead once more and Levi flinched.  
"Uh-huh." Erwin nodded. He handed Levi the water. "Well in that case, why the hell are you in my cabinet?"  
Levi snorted angrily. "…Comfort."  
"Bullshit," Erwin stated simply, dodging one side to avoid the heel of Levi's hand which had forcefully been aimed at his forehead. Apparently, Levi had already predicted Erwin's movements, and as Erwin heard the rush of air as Levi's hand passed his left ear, he felt cold water drenching his face and chest. He rolled his eyes and frowned. "Fine," he said, closing the cabinet door and using his hand to wipe water off of his face.

He'd barely picked up a towel to dry himself off when there was a knock at the door, almost drowned out by the thunder. Running the towel over his face and placing it around his neck, he opened the door.  
"Can I be of any assistance, Jaeger?" He asked.  
"Uh, have you seen Corporal Levi, sir? It's just that I was supposed to report to him after I was done running laps, but I can't find him anywhere."  
"Ah, yes. The Corporal is currently-" There was another flash of lightening and a small shriek, "-unavailable. I told him to check on the horses." Erwin paused for a second. "They aren't overly fond of thunder storms, you see." He smiled.  
"Uh, sir, what was that noise just now?"  
"Probably just the window creaking."  
"You left the window open in this weather?"  
"Are you questioning my authority in my own quarters, Jaeger?" Erwin asked, frowning slightly.  
"No sir, of course not sir!"  
"Good. Now report to Major Hanji."  
"Yes sir." But Eren remained standing where he was, looking up at Erwin with a quizzical expression.  
"…Yes?" Erwin raised an eyebrow.  
"Why are you all wet, sir?"  
"I was trying to shut the window." He said. "I don't have all night. Report to Major Hanji. I'll be sure to notify the Corporal when he returns."  
"Of course sir." Eren turned and walked away, turning to look back when he was half way down the corridor and shooting the commander a puzzled expression. Erwin raised his eyebrows and Eren scurried off.

Erwin shut the door and turned back to the cabinet as thunder rolled, quieter than before.  
"I think it's on it's way out now." He spoke softly.  
"Fuck you, thunder doesn't bother me."  
"Of course not. Maybe I mistakenly got that impression because whenever a storm threatens you suddenly appear?"  
"I like your company." Levi replied indignantly.  
"So you sit in my cabinet?"  
"…It's comfy."  
"Comfier than the chairs?" Erwin asked.  
"You've got stupid-ass chairs." Levi replied, causing the commander to sigh.  
"Whatever. I'll leave you to it then, shall I?"  
"No!" Levi cried out hoarsely. Another clap of thunder.  
Erwin remained silent for a while, before sighing heavily and picking up his book. "I'll be here when you're ready to come out." Erwin returned back on his bed, drying what he could of his shirt before tossing the towel aside. He picked up his book again, and started to read.

Only when the thunder was very faint did he hear the creak of the cabinet door opening.  
"You're lucky you're small enough to fit in there." Erwin chuckled, but fell silent when he noticed Levi glaring at him. He rolled onto his side. "Oh don't give me that. Are you going back to your own room now?"  
Levi frowned. "Is that what you'd prefer?"  
"No."  
"Move the fuck over, then."

Erwin did as he was told, and slid over until his back was against the wall. Levi grumpily climbed onto the commanders bed, and for a while they laid face to face, in silence.  
When Erwin eventually opened his mouth to speak, Levi got there first.  
"If you make one single comment I swear to god I will fucking hurt you." He growled.  
Erwin smiled. "No you won't." He said firmly. Levi buried his face in Erwin's chest.  
"Fuck you." He said, as Erwin yawned and pulled the duvet over them.  
It wasn't long until they were both asleep.

#

When Erwin woke, first as usual, it was later than he intended. He stretched, and tried to remove Levi's arms from around his waist as he sat up. Levi stirred.  
"Non, ne fais pas ça," he mumbled into the pillow, "je veux rester comme ça."  
Erwin chuckled. "You can't, you have work to do, remember. You have to be in your own bed when Hanji comes to find you."  
"Je n'ai pas." Levi murmured, as his arms dragged Erwin back into the duvet.  
"Fine, but it's your responsibility to hide if she looks for you here."  
"Bon. Maintenant chut." Levi muttered, burying his face further in the pillow.  
"I hope no one's waiting on you to do anything important." Erwin said, laying his head down next to Levi's.  
"Seulement Eren. Chut." Mumbled the dark haired man.

They lay there, drifting between sleep and consciousness for as long as they could. Eventually, as Erwin had predicted, they were disturbed by someone knocking on the door. Erwin rolled his eyes and got up.  
"You're the one worried about secrecy, you have until I open the door to make yourself scarce. If they see you, I take no responsibility."  
Levi grunted and pulled the duvet over his head to hide his dark hair. Erwin snorted.

"Can I help you?" He asked, opening the door to see both Hanji.  
"I need Corporal Levi to sign off on an experiment I want to do on Eren." Hanji said matter of factly.  
"I presume you're aware that this isn't his room." Erwin yawned. "Go and find him, I'm taking the morning off, leave me in peace."  
Hanji eyed him suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. "Did you sleep in your clothes, sir?" She asked.  
Erwin shrugged. "Fell asleep at my desk."  
"I don't suppose you know where he is, though?"  
"No idea." Erwin yawned again. "I'm sure you can find something to do until he makes himself known." When he didn't offer any more information, Hanji turned on one heel and left.

Locking the door behind him, Erwin turned back to the bed.  
"Are you going to stay there all day?" He asked the lump of duvet.  
"Oui," came the response. Erwin kissed the top of Levi's head.  
"Bullshit, you have more important things to do." He looked out of the window, peering at the sky. "Especially if there's another thunderstorm."

_Fin_

_Translations:  
"No, don't do that." "I want to stay like this"  
"I don't."  
"Good, now shhh."  
"Only Eren. Shhh."_

A/N - I'm sorry, this was meant to be focused on the thunder storm but then I couldn't resist sleepy Levi. Oops.  
Also I apologise for the French, one of my headcanons is that Levi can't help it when he's sleepy and/or can't be bothered to use his brain. Erwin must have got used to it. Also my headcanon that Levi's not a morning person. Oops. Gomen.  
Also gomen for the ooc-ness (esp Hanji and Eren).


End file.
